Collision Corse
by XForgottenEternityX
Summary: This is a crossover! Stargate Atlantis, warehouse 13, and ranger's apprentice. I would recommend some background knowledge in all three. More details inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: this is a crossover! Stargate Atlantis, warehouse 13, and ranger's apprentice. I would recommend some background knowledge in all three. More details inside.

AN: ok so my friend (ForgottonEternity) was nice enough to let me post this on her account.

Because fanficton. Net doesn't have a section for triple crossovers I am posting this on each page. I would recommend knowing a little about each series before reading. This fic will be set at the end of book 11 of RA, and some time in season 3 for warehouse 13. For SGA this will take place after Dr Weir's death but before Teyla's pregnancy. At this time I am also assuming they can gate to earth. I apologize for any out of characterness or mistakes I don't have a beta and this is my first fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own rangers apprentice, warehouse 13 or Stargate Atlantis. if I did rangers apprentice would have way more than just 11 books, warehouse 13 season 4 part 2 would have aired already( in Canada) and space channel wouldn't have given SGA's time to Castle preventing me from watching it anymore( my parents won't get PVR and I am _**NOT**_ getting up at 4 am!)

Anyway on with the fic!

Collision Corse

By Powell96

Chapter 1

ltn. Col. John Sheppard was waiting for Dr Rodney McKay to finish his research. He was quickly losing patience with the stout man who was holding up his mission.

"Uh-oh" McKay said

"What?" Sheppard asked, annoyed at yet another delay

"It's not working"

"Well then make it work, McKay" Sheppard snapped

"I can't! To put it plainly it would take years of research for me to even begin to understand this error! Not to mention this artifact we found on k39ZZZ and ..."

"Ok I get it!" Sheppard interrupted him "I'll ask for an expert from earth tomorrow. Now com on Teyla and Ronon are waiting for us in the jumper bay.

*three days later*

Claudia Donovan had very little idea where she was going. Aside from knowing she was to report t Cheyenne Mountain to a place called SGC she knew nothing about this new assignment. She had been doing inventory in a remote corner of the warehouse not far from the Esher vault, when Mrs Fredrick had appeared out of nowhere as usual and scared Claudia silly. Mrs Fredrick had then informed her to this SGC place. She had also been told to pack for a few weeks away from home and that she was to ask for someone named Col. Samantha Carter. When she had asked she had been told that Artie knew about SGC.

The cab pulled over and the driver told Claudia that these were the quadrants she had given him. They were at an old run down truck stop. As she stepped out of the cab and retrieved her bag she began to wonder where she was going to find a military colonel at a truck stop like this. Suddenly a voice from behind her asked,

"Claudia Donovan?"

"Yup!" Claudia replied turning to face the voice

The woman standing in front of Claudia had light blond hair tied back in a tight braid. She had an air of authority to her.

"Col. Sam Carter" she introduced herself." I'm here to take her to SGC."

*one hour later*

Claudia followed Col. Carter into a room filled with computers. One side of the room had large windows looking into a larger room which contained a huge ring with strange lettering on it. Col. Carter had said that Claudia was about to become part of one of the best kept secrets in the country. Like that was anything new Claudia had thought. She would have to remember to ask Artie if these people knew about the Warehouse...

"UNSHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION, LOOKS LIKE SG EIGHT!" the shout brought Claudia out of her thoughts and she watched through the window as the giant ring began to turn like a combination lock. When it finished turning the whole room lit up a bright blue and Claudia gasped as she found herself gazing at what could only be described as a portal.

"That's the Stargate" Col. Carter said stepping up to Claudia's left.

"Really I'm fine" Sheppard insisted

"Teyla said you hit your head pretty hard." Dr Keller replied "I just want to run a few scans."

"I need to go meet Col. Carter and the new expert" Sheppard continued to argue

"It won't take more than a few minutes" Keller reasoned.

Sheppard walked out of the infirmary forty five minutes later. Dr Keller had insisted on running at least fifteen different tests. He had hoped to talk to Rodney about the artifact from K39ZZZ before meeting the expert, but now he had to go meet the expert who was due through the gate with the next group of scientists and military personal. Sheppard tried to recall the guy's name, something Donovan Sheppard thought. He couldn't remember the first name maybe something with a J?

*AN* first one to guess who the person who's name starts with J, and tell me where K39ZZZ comes from is extremely cool and will get mentioned in chapter two's authors note! Also I am not sure if K39ZZZ is actually a Stargate address but it has seven characters so I figured why not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

*AN* hey everybody! so l know no one has reviewed and told me who the person is or where the Stargate address is from but it's been two weeks and I figured you guys deserved another chapter. The person is revealed in this chapter but not the address so it you still want to figure it out you can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, warehouse 13 or ranger's apprentice. I wish I did though

And now on with chapter two!

Col Carter had briefed Claudia on where she was going and what she would be doing. she was sitting in an unused briefing room playing fruit combat on her laptop waiting for Col Carter to return with another member of the expedition the colonel thought Claudia should meet when her Farnsworth went off.

"Hey Artie" she said to her boss.

"Ah Claudia good. Can you access the internet from where you are?" he asked.

"No sorry Artie they didn't give me access"

"Ok never mind" Artie said distractedly. He went to hang up the Farnsworth when Claudia called

"Artie wait!"

"What?" he snapped in his normal cranky demeanor

"Do these people know about the warehouse?" she asked

"Col Carter is a regent" he replied

Cool thanks Artie. Oh and is there any way my Farnsworth will be able to work in the Pegasus galaxy?"Arties head shot up at that.

"You are going to Atlantis?"

"Ya I'm totally psyched!"Claudia replied energetically. Artie began to mumble about how the regents never told him anything and how they had too many pings to deal with already without sending one of his agents to another galaxy.

"Artie! Will it work?" Claudia repeated, pulling Artie out of his ramblings.

"Yes...probably...um maybe" Artie replied uncertainly. The two of them then launched into discussion on how to increases the Farnsworth's power to accommodate such a distance.

Forty five minutes later they had worked out a solution they thought would work. Claudia had just closed the Farnsworth when Col Carter entered the room with another member of the military and someone who Claudia would recognize anywhere, she had saved him from an interdimsional bubble after all.

"Joshua!" she exclaimed running to meet her brother.

"Claudia! What are you doing here?" he asked

"Ordered here by Mrs Fredrick" she replied " what about you?"

"Scientific opportunity of a lifetime couldn't pass it up" he explained

"And you weren't going to tell me?" Claudia fake pouted

"It was Classified beyond belief Claudia" he cried defensively

"So is the ware..." Claudia began to counter

"Ahem" Col Carter interrupted her eyes cutting toward the young member of the air force who Claudia had forgotten about upon seeing her brother. Joshua spoke up before either Claudia could reply.

"Alexis this is my little sister Claudia, Claudia this is Alexis Sharp. We ran into each other literally a few days ago both of us running late for the same briefing" Joshua laughed

"Hi" Alexis spoke uncertainly offering her hand to Claudia.

"Hey" Claudia replied putting her fist out for a fist bump. Alexis's posture relaxed noticeably, smiling she bumped her fist agents Claudia's.

"I didn't realize you two were related" Col Carter commented. "Will you two be able to work together without sibling rivalry?"

"Yes!" Claudia and Joshua exclaimed firmly.

"Hey remember that Christmas when we tracked Arties childhood piano back to his father?" Claudia asked.

"Of course I remember! They were both so mad at you!" Joshua replied and the two siblings launched into an excited round of catch up.

Two hours later they and a group of about two hundred other people were preparing to gate to Atlantis. Stepping through the Stargate was like nothing Claudia had experienced before; it was completely different from when she had travelled to the interdimenional space. That had happened in a bright flash of light; this on the other hand was kind of hovering for a moment in nowhere then stepping out again. When they arrived on Atlantis Claudia had no time to take in her soundings before they were ushered into a big group, and instructed to divide themselves up into two groups, one for civilians and one for military personal. As Claudia and Joshua began to move to one side with the other civilians they were stopped by Col Carter.

"Not you two" she said and Joshua gave her a questioning look.

"You, Claudia, and Major Sharp are to come with me".

AN: chapter three is going to have rangers apprentice in it but I'm having problems writing it so I will get it to you as soon as possible. Please tell me if I'm writing well or not.


End file.
